


Let's Get You Off The Extinction List

by viperscreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill likes it rough, M/M, Original Character(s), bottom!Bill, original monsters, there will probably be a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when monsters show up inside the Shack things don't go this civilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The incessant, slightly warped beeping of the old alarm clock roused a twenty-two year old Dipper from a dreamless sleep. The bed creaked as he dragged his legs over the edge and stretched, an alarming number pops sounding. He groaned softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the humidity in the shack was inhumane. Thankfully Soos was due to come by and help them with the AC sometime that day.

He forced himself to his feet and stared at his dresser for a few moments before deciding getting changed could wait until after he’d eaten. He shuffled out of his room in his pajamas and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

“I’m not overstepping any boundaries, you deal in contracts I’m selling merchandise they’re totally different.”

Well, that was a voice Dipper certainly didn’t recognize. He tiptoed to the doorway that lead to the shop floor to see a strangely stern looking Bill talking to a young man, a red tint to his dark brown skin.

“Bill, we’ve talked about this you can’t set up demon trade routes through the shack.” Dipper said trying to gather up the energy to sound reprimanding. He took a few steps into the room with his tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t worry, Wish Bone here was just leaving.” Bill assured the other with a wide grin, the corners of his brown and yellow eyes crinkling and the red tint completely dropped. The other’s lip curled in disgust at the nickname Bill had bestowed upon him.

“Yeah, no I’m not. You must be the owner of this fine establishment, my name’s Breck.” The young man greeted as he turned his attention to Dipper. Dipper eyed Breck warily for a moment, taking in his bright red curls and intense bronze eyes that weren’t quite right.

“I’m Dipper Pines.” He introduced himself and after a moment of conflict held his hand out to the other. “Can I help you?”

Breck tilted his head to look down at the other’s hand with confusion before remembering the human formality and taking his hand. Dipper was a little surprised by just how clammy Breck’s palm was; he even seemed to be trembling a bit.

“Well, I’m not here to talk about how you can help me I’m here to talk about how I can help you.” Breck began, taking on a salesman persona similar to the one Dipper used when he first took over the Mystery Shack. “I am a creature known by humans as a Wishing Bird.”

“You don’t look like any bird I’ve ever seen, there’s no mention of Wishing Birds in any of the journals ether.” Dipper said receiving a chuckle from the self-proclaimed mythical creature.

“It’s pretty difficult to do business with people as a talking bird, you know without them thinking they’ve gone crazy and on your other point we are kinda, maybe, a little endangered.” Breck explained and a deep frown carved into his face when Bill laughed.

“Endangered, you’re borderline functionally extinct.” The dream demon giggled.

“Ignoring you now.” Breck deadpanned holding his palm up at Bill before returning to his persona. “My people are the best potion makers the world has ever seen and we exist to help mortals reach their ambitions, we practically give our potions away.”

“That implies a price.” Dipper said, crossing his arms over his chest again. He almost felt some pity when he saw the panic that flitted over the young man’s expression; he was definitely new at this.

“Preferably it would be a solid, so not blood or tears but a lock of hair is perfectly acceptable.” He answered, intertwining his fingers nervously.

“Yeah I’m going to have to say no.”

One could almost hear the record scratch as silence fell over them, panic overwhelming Breck. The young man broke out in a cold sweat, a few feathers sprouted like saplings from his skin and Dipper realized the other’s eyes were fixed in place as he tilted and turned his head.

“I-if potions aren’t your style, I can give something else, you smell knowledge hungry I could tell you everything about my people if you liked!” Breck’s voice started to keen as he was filled with desperation. “I’ll give you anything in my power.”

Dipper stared at the young man, his lips parting as he tried to think of a way to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Bill on the other hand appeared all too amused by the conundrum that Dipper had walked into.

“Okay this is way too much noise before my hot chocolate.” Mabel’s voice grumbled from the doorway. Her thick hair an absolute rat’s nest and she seemed to have had the same thought process as her brother as she was still dressed in her eye burning pastel pajamas and sleeping sweater.

“Yeah sorry, uh, Mabel this is Breck, Breck this is my sister Mabel.” Dipper introduced his twin and the increasingly distressed young man.

“You’re siblings, when I sensed two wishes here I thought…” Breck whined, his fingers balled in his hair.

“I told you coming here was a waste of time, Wish Bone.” Bill jeered the Wishing Bird.

“You look like you need a trip to sweater town.” Mabel said as she shedded her sweater and pulled it over the young man. Breck released his hair and his fingers dropped to the sweater’s neckline to play with the soft fabric, it was oddly calming.

“I’m so sorry for all of this I thought I knew what I was doing, I should go.” Breck apologized and turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Mabel grabbing the empty arms of the sweater.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not letting you walk out on your problems.” She insisted.

“Mabel, we’re don’t even know if he’s dangerous or not.” Dipper said putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. Breck looked harmless but so did leprecorns and only one of those damn near burned the town to the ground.

“What are you talking about, look at him, he’s pathetic.” Mabel replied gesturing to shaken young man wrapped up in her sweater. Dipper tried to be stern but a flash of her Mabel-brand puppy eyes had him sighing resignation.

“Fine just let me get some things.” He groaned and turned on his heel to go back upstairs.

“You’re just going to leave Shooting Star with him?” Bill asked, trailing behind the monster hunter.

“She probably just wants to flex her psychology muscle, besides she can handle herself.” Dipper replied before throwing a worried look back at Bill. “Why, do you think he’s dangerous?”

“Maybe.” The demon shrugged. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to dismiss Bill’s comment but nothing good ever happened when the demon was vague.

Dipper pushed open the door to his room and made a b line for his bed, kneeling down he reached between the mattresses to pull out a weapon. Calling it a knife would be generous; it was a sharpened chunk of amethyst that was tightly tied to a bloodstone handle with leather strips.

“Have I ever told you your weaponry skills are awful?” Bill asked reaching under Dipper’s bed to pull out a small case.

“Yes you have, why do you keep that in here?” Dipper asked as Bill popped open the case revealing glass eyes of all colors and designs.

“Cause I know it’s safe with you, Pine Tree.” Bill answered using his claws to pull out his yellow eye and placed it in a divot in the foam. He plucked a red orb with a triangular pupil and pondered it for a moment. “Do you think he can even see red?”

“Maybe.” Dipper shrugged and poorly suppressed a smile when the demon huffed. Bill slide the eye into his empty right socket and took a few adjusting blinks. He unclipped a mirror from the lining of the case and looked immediately offended by his reflection.

“Why is it so impossible to keep this vessel looking nice?” He muttered looking at his two-tone hair in the mirror. He ran his hand through the blond fluff on top of his head to bring it under control before running his fingertips over the micro braids that followed the curve of his skull, focusing on the spots where they starting to come undone. He snapped his fingers and grinned as the braids tightened themselves, as much as Shooting Star loved doing his hair they had to deal with the bird first.

“Do not complain about which you need not subject yourself.” Dipper quoted as he clipped a leather holster to his ankle with the knife inside. He chuckled at the incredulous look the demon gave him. “What?”

“You can’t just quote the satanic bible at me like it’s nothing you filthy heathen.” Bill laughed closing his case and putting it back under Dipper’s bed.

“Reading it does not make me a heathen any more then reading the Christian bible or the Quran does.” Dipper defended as he pulled a journal from his bookcase, the number four emblazoned on a pine tree shaped plaque. He opened it to a blank page and grabbed a partially chewed pen from his desk, he wrote ‘Wishing Bird’ out along the top of the page in gentle looping letters.

“How do you make your titles look so nice, the rest of your handwriting is complete chicken scratch.” Bill asked over Dipper’s shoulder making the monster hunter jump from the sudden closeness.

“I don’t know it just comes out like that.” Dipper said with a shrug as he slid the bookmark ribbon between the pages and closed the journal. His handwriting had always seemed to flip-flop between decent and terrible, his habit of crossing lower case q’s didn’t make it look any nicer either.

“But we can talk about that later, I don’t want to leave Mabel with him for too long.”

“I thought she could handle herself.” Bill teased as he followed the other out of the room.

“She can, I just want to be there to help.” Dipper mumbled with a small shrug. “You know if anything does happen... What?”

“Nothing.” Dipper looked at the other with a furrowed brow, he couldn’t place the what he saw in the demon’s eye. Whatever it had been it was startlingly gentle and not in the range of emotions he often saw in the demon.

They quickly found Mabel and Breck sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of hot chocolate, Breck was now properly wearing Mabel’s sweater and he was nearly drowning in it. Mabel popped to her feet as Dipper and Bill entered the room, a wide grin on her face.

“Guys, we’re harboring a rebel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy chapter one!
> 
> Yivxp wrw mlg ivzorav dsi sv dzh zitfrmt drgs.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Do we have to be worried about anyone attacking the Shack?” Dipper asked sitting down with a cup of coffee.

“I don’t think so, no one should know I left the borders.” Breck answered looking up from the piece of toast he was nibbling on. A surprised coo left his throat when a drop of jam hit his wrist.

“What exactly are you guys rebelling against anyway?” Mabel inquired resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

“Our king, he’s put his grudge above his people and it’ll be the death of us.” Breck answered firmly, pulling his lips from his wrist. “There’s a lot of unrest but only a few of us have banded together to stand up to him, Limbani could probably give you a better rundown of the situation then I can.”

“Then we should go meet them!” Mabel exclaimed getting to her feet.

“You can’t seriously be willing to get tangled up in this, Pine Tree.” Bill said sensing Dipper wasn’t about to argue with his twin.

“I’m sure we’ve done more dangerous things.” Dipper replied with a shrug, absently scratching at a scar on his jawline.

“And you’re going to expect me to help, aren’t you?” The demon asked turning his attention to Mabel. She shot a grin at him that could rival one of his own and Bill sighed, even he a being of pure energy with no weaknesses had trouble saying no to Shooting Star. “Fine, I’ll help but in exchange I want an actual bed that cot you have me sleeping on is older then I am.”

“You got it Bilby.” Mabel agreed before pulling her brother to his feet. “Come on we need to get packed, how long do rebellions usually last?”

“In most cases at least a few years.” Dipper answered with a light laugh as he was dragged up the stairs. The monster hunter vaguely heard the demon call for Dipper to pack his eye case. He easily fell captive to the same wanderlust as his sister, a rebellion against a king the only way this could get more fairytale like is if they had to save a princess.

“Guess that means we have a lot to pack, can I borrow one of your hiking bags?” Mabel asked releasing her brother’s arm at the top of the stairs.

“Backpack and only if you promise not to bezazzle it.” He responded as he walked into his bedroom.

“I will try to resist.” She promised following behind him, she held up her hands to show her fingers weren’t crossed.

Dipper opened his closet and stood on his tiptoes to get a better view of the little shelf inside. He pulled down two hiking backpacks and handed his least favorite off to his sister knowing it would not return to him in the same condition.

“Mystery twins?” She inquired holding out her fist expectantly.

“Mystery twins.” He agreed bumping her fist with his own before she zipped off to her room.

The monster hunter tossed his backpack onto his bed and returned to his closet to change. The outfit he had thrown together was simple a red t-shirt under a navy hoodie and a pair of jeans. Once dressed he pulled out a few more articles of clothing folded them tightly and then packed them into his backpack. Once he had all the clothing he thought he’d need he placed Bill’s eye case on top of them. He went to the small dresser next to his desk and pulled out varies dried plants, oils and charms which were stuffed into the backpack’s pockets. He shoved his journal into what little space he could find along with a few pens.

Dipper took a step back and admired his work while the backpack strained to not burst at the seams. He shouldered his backpack, giving a little grunt from the effort and carried it downstairs where everyone was waiting.

“Finally, did you pack your entire room there Pine Tree?” Bill teased and Dipper dismissively waved off his comment.

“You can never be too prepared.” He reasoned before turning his gaze onto a very guilty looking Mabel. His backpack in the short time she had had it had gained what Mabel considered a light layer of bezazzling, a few patches and a couple cute animal charms.

“I did try to resist, I just didn’t succeed.” She defended herself and they both fell into giggles.

“Alright Breck, you lead the way.” Dipper turned to the Wishing Bird who had rid himself of Mabel’s sweater.

“Just give me a moment.” Breck said a hint of nervousness in his voice. He tucked his left arm to his side and bright red feathers sprouted from his skin as the limb became a wing. He opened his wing to reveal many small vials hanging by strings from his feathers. He slide off a vial full of green fluid and quickly trotted out side with it, the other’s following close behind.

“This would be so much easier if I could just fly.” He grumbled under his breath as he spilt a few drops onto the ground. It only took a few moments for the potion to take hold and a poppy grew out of the ground and shortly after more poppies leading into the forest appeared.

“Why can’t you fly?” Mabel asked making Breck jump, years of living with her brother had made her expert in understanding mumbling.

“I-I pulled a muscle in my arm.” He saida layer of sweat gathering above his brow as his wing reverted back into an arm.

“Wow, you’re almost as sweaty as Dipper.” Mabel commented and her brother opened his mouth to defend himself but realizing he had no argument closed it.

“Come on, we’re burning daylight.” Dipper grumbled as he followed the trail of poppies.

They followed the red flowers through the forest quickly loosing track of time. The sun was high in the sky when they came to the end of the flower trail which surprisingly enough had led them to the beginning of a cave. Breck hurried ahead and ducked behind a boulder, reappearing with a lantern.

“Once we’re through here we’ll be in the kingdom.” Breck informed as he lit the lantern and led them into the darkness.

Dipper kept a careful eye on the cave walls but was disappointed when he saw no sign of carvings or paintings. His wondering gaze eventually fell to Bill whose real eye was gently glowing yellow in the dark. Dipper had always been curious about why Bill had chosen to be below average height instead of towering above them, the demon was a good inch shorter then Mabel.

“See anything interesting, Pine Tree?” Bill asked and Dipper could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Not at all.” Dipper responded quickly, hoping the demon couldn’t see the heat rising in his face.

He forgot his embarrassment as a light appeared ahead of them. The cave opened up into another forest though it was an oak forest instead of pines. The trees weren’t tightly packed allowing them to see a town in the distance surrounded by fields; the entire valley was cradled by mountains.

“There’s a safe house a few minutes from here, once we’re there I’ll send Limbani a letter to come see us.” Breck explained as he blew out the lantern and guided them through the trees.

“So what’s this Limbani like anyway?” Mabel inquired kicking up a few fallen leaves.

“She’s strong, intelligent and hopefully too reasonable for homicide.” He answered with a nervous chuckle. “What do you think is the best way to tell my boss I brought two humans and a demon into the kingdom?”

“As gently as possible.” Dipper offered.

After a few minutes of walking they came to an area more tightly packed with trees with a small building hidden in the shade. Breck trotted ahead and knocked on the door, pressing his ear to the wood and after a few moments with no response he pulled a key out of his pocket. He opened the door and peered inside for a few moments before motioning for the others to follow him inside.

The building was even smaller on the inside. The sides were taken up by barrack style bunk beds, a desk was crammed against the back wall and in the center of the floor a section was left bare for a fire pit. What immediately caught Dipper’s attention however was the dark red banner hanging along the back wall, something in black paint was written on it in a language he didn’t recognize.

“Well make yourselves at home.” Breck invited before hurrying to the desk to begin his letter. He quickly summarized what he had done, deciding any lying would make this worse and requested her attendance. Once the ink had dried he sealed it with wax and before it could harden he took some white powder from a jar and sprinkled it on. The paper yellowed and folded itself into the shape of a butterfly.

Breck carefully scooped up his letter and released it from the window. He gave a heavy sigh before turning to look at his guests. Mabel had called dibs on one of the top bunks and had already climbed up to commandeer it while Dipper was trying to get Bill his eye case without spilling half of his backpack’s contents.

“How long has that town been there?” Dipper asked once he had dislodged Bill’s eye case.

“It was founded in… 1543, for a while the only way to get in or out was by flying.” Breck answered pulling a bundle of kindling out from under one of the bunks.

“And what does that banner say?” Dipper further inquired taking a memo pad from his pocket and jotting down what he was told.

“Oh that’s just sort of our slogan ‘The monarchy is a snare!’.” He explained not noticing how Bill’s eyes lit up.

“You turned my warning into rebel slogan, I’m flattered.” The demon said with a wide smile.

“Y-your warning?” Breck echoed, his eyes going wide with alarm.

“Yeah, don’t tell me you forgot the rest of it, ‘Kindness is overrated. The monarchy is a snare. Invest in health insurance.’.” Bill quoted himself and Breck only become more anxious.

“So you’re Aglaeca?” Breck asked.

“Whoa, now there’s a name that brings back memories!” Bill laughed.

“What did you do?” Dipper deadpanned looking over at the demon.

“Okay so when I was young and new to the demon thing, me and my sister might have messed with these guys.” He snickered.

“You never mentioned you had a sister.” Mabel commented hanging down from the top bunk.

“You never asked.” Bill shrugged.

Hsv tlg ylivw drgs nv zmw ovug.

“Wait, wait what exactly did you do?” Dipper asked.

“We may have snuck in some of our own samples into their storage, speaking of which how did that go Wish Bone?” Bill asked leaning to the side so he could see Breck past Mabel.

“The Phoenix’s are the royal family and the Roc’s were completely wiped out during the civil war.” Breck answered still very much in shock.

“Lame!” Bill exclaimed flopping back onto the stiff mattress.

Everyone but Bill jolted at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Breck rushed to the door and opened it, immediately backing away as someone pushed in.

“You stupid little barn fowl!” A woman with the height and muscle to rival a manotaur hissed.

In a burst of feathers Breck abandoned his human form and reverted into a small red rooster. He ducked under one of the bunks but she easily reached under and grabbed him, tucking him under her arm. Breck morphed back into his human body and dangled from her grip, throwing guilty glances up at her.

“Limbani this is Dipper, his sister Mabel and their demon, uh… Bill.” Breck introduced his guests pointing at each one as he named them.

“This Wish Bone sure is feisty ain’t she?” Bill snickered, elbowing Dipper in the arm.

Limbani’s jaw tightened and she turned her gaze to Dipper who tried awkwardly to keep a confident stance.

 “Mister Dipper if it isn’t too much to ask could you put a muzzle on your hound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Now with more codes!
> 
> Ornyzmr pmldh dsl sv rh zmw hsv rh mlg hxzivw lu srn.


	3. Chapter 3

“I might be sealed and bound but this kid is nowhere near being in control of me!” Bill snarled, his upper lip curling back to reveal prominent canines. His skin took on a bright red glow and his real eye turned black.

“Really cause last time I checked that’s exactly what that means!” Limbani shot back, a wild smirk splitting her face. She dropped Breck and stepped towards the demon.

“Are you trying to get another curse put on your people, Wish Bone?” The demon spat the nickname, smoke spilling out from the corners of his teeth.

“There isn’t anything you can do that we can’t already cure.” She growled and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. The seams of Bill’s vessel became visible and started to split, smoke rising from the openings.

“Alright knock it off!” Dipper yelled and stepped between the two, putting a hand on either of them to push them back. The protective runes tattooed into his wrists lit up and the two mythical beings jumped back a few steps.

“Body spasms!” Bill exclaimed tightly holding his twitching arm. His vessel lost its red glow and pulled itself back together, the smoke quickly dissipating.

“Sorry about that Mister Dipper, I just don’t take kindly to that kind of talk.” Limbani grunted holding a hand firmly on her convulsing abdomen.

“Is feisty an insult here, if it is I’m so sorry he’s like this all the time.” Dipper apologized letting his hands fall to his sides, his tattoos dimming.

“Nah, it was the wish bone bit, that little shit knows what it means.” She responded shooting the demon a glare.

“Trust me I don’t say it lightly, I’d love to see you on someone’s belt.” Bill growled back rubbing the static out of his arm.

“Okay, okay but what does it mean?” Mabel asked not about to let them start arguing again.

“Well back in the day when we and they weren’t on the verge of extinction we occasionally had skirmishes with trophy hunters and they’d take our furcula and tie them to their belts, after a while they started snapping them.” Limbani explained and took a seat on a lower bunk. “You didn’t think people ripped bones out birds for fun did you?”

“I honestly never thought about it.” Dipper admitted.

Mabel nudged Bill with here elbow and stared at him expectantly. He meet her gaze with a weak glare of his own.

“There’s no point if I don’t mean it Shooting Star.” He said not breaking their eye contact.

“Come on, we’re supposed to be helping them, offer her an olive branch.” Mabel insisted and her eyes widened, taking on an unnatural sparkle.  Bill tried to resist but eventually crumbled under her puppy eyes.

“You’re evil kid, pure evil.” He told her much to Shooting Star’s delight. Dipper carefully watched the demon take a few steps forward to address Limbani, ready to break up another fight. Limbani on the other hand leaned back leisurely, watching Bill with the corner of her lips quirked up in a smirk.

“So I’ve been told that my behavior has been… inappropriate, I would like to take the high road and,” He paused, glaring down at the rebel leader and her self-satisfied grin. “apologize.”

“I accept your apology.” Limbani responded reveling in the demon’s agitation.

“Okay now that that’s out of the way, Breck said you could give us a rundown of what’s been happening here.” Dipper said with a clap of his hands, bringing their attention to him.

“And why exactly are two humans and a demon interested in what’s happening here?” Limbani asked. She sat up straight and squared her shoulders, taking on a very professional demeanor. Dipper finally got a good look at her face, a scar sliced across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

“Well, you guys are technically part of Gravity Falls so you’re under our jurisdiction!” Mabel piped up, hooking her arm around her brother’s. Limbani studied the twins for a moment and her features softened.

“Are you kids Pines by any chance?” She inquired.

“Why have you heard of us?” Dipper asked, his sister already answering Limbani with an enthusiastic nod.

“Indeed I have, the Pines have had a name going around for the last few decades.” The rebel leader stood and offered her hand to the twins. “I’d happily have the Pines on my side.”

Mabel being the quicker of the two caught her hand first and gave her a firm shake. Once she pulled back Dipper shook Limbani’s hand, far less vigorous then his twin.

“So you wanted a rundown Mister Dipper?” Limbani asked. She nudged Breck and he scrambled up from where he’d been dropped, he quickly retrieved the kindling bundle to start a fire.

“Just Dipper is fine and please tell me as much as you can.” Dipper answered picking up his pen and memo pad again. He’d revise his notes later when it came time to write their journal entry.

“Firstly, you were probably told we’re called Wishing Birds that’s the human name for us but we’re actually called Misertus.” Limbani began wanting to get the name out of the way. “About three hundred years ago we had a huge problem with poachers after our furcula. Our former queen gathered all the flocks together deciding it would be best for us to settle somewhere the trophy hunters couldn’t follow but the night they gathered to discuss how they were going to get everyone there they were attacked. The queen was killed in battle, her son took over and got most of them into the valley, a huge portion of the flightless population was lost.

It was then that the prince, our king, decided that humans didn’t deserve our gifts and banned us from leaving the valley. We lost most of our samples in the battle as well and our population has been getting smaller every year, Breck himself is from the last clutch and there’s only four others his age.”

“Why are these samples so important?” Dipper inquired. Mabel looked over and grimaced at his hand writing.

“That’s a whole other history lesson. If our books are to believed then a demon laid a curse on our people five thousand years ago, specifically that we would die out and there hasn’t been a naturally born Misertus since. Necessity is the mother of invention, we fine-tuned some brews to make eggs but these brews are expensive and work best with human samples.”

“We’re basically changelings.” Breck mumbled, nursing the flames in the fire pit. He froze when he realized what he said and looked up at Limbani timidly, flinching back at her glare. The little rooster turned back to the fire, gently stoking it with a stick.

“So you want the king to agree to open the borders or…” Mabel trailed off.

“We’ll kill him if we have to.” Limbani finished firmly.

The twins looked at each other, sharing the same worried expression. They’ve had to kill creatures in the past, it was never a fun experience and Dipper had done his damndest to make sure Mabel never had to land the killing blow.

“Don’t worry, if it comes to that I’ll handle it.” The twins glanced back at Bill hearing his voice rattle around in their heads.

“Listen I have to get going, everyone else will need to know about this and Breck you’ve been using this safe house too much you’ll need to move them tomorrow.” Limbani broke the silence, pulling back the curtain to look at the sky.

Breck didn’t look up and answered her with a mumble. She stared down at his curled posture before dropping the curtain and walking over to kneel beside him. Breck stared at her with wide eyes as she gently cupped his face, making him look at her. Limbani spoke to him gently in a language the twin’s didn’t understand or recognize when she finished Breck gave her a little nod. She smiled and ruffled his tight curls before standing again.

“Can I trust you two to be able to take care of yourselves?” The rebel leader asked the twins.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dipper replied and gave her a little salute.

Limbani smiled at them and flashed them a gesture that looked similar to a rocker’s devil horns except her thumb was pressed flat against her hand. She left and they could vaguely hear heavy footsteps disappear into the distance.

Breck sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. Mabel was the first to notice and rushed to kneel beside him.

“Are you okay?” She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Y-yeah, it just gets hard sometimes.” He answered offering her a soft smile. A surprised squawk tore from his throat when she pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, if you ever want to share existential crises some time I’m down.” Dipper offered awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Putting smiles on people’s faces was Mabel’s thing but the poor kid couldn’t have been older then nineteen and he at least wanted to try to help.

“T-thank you.” Breck stammered, wiping furiously at his eyes.

Mabel let the young Misertus go after an almost uncomfortable amount of time and stayed by him protectively for the rest of the evening. She insisted on all of them sitting around the fire and gossiping, making Breck her primary target. She even produced many a sugary snack from her backpack which her and Bill were really the only ones who indulged in, Dipper flat out refused the candy and Breck too nervous about the foreign contents to eat much.

The young rooster was the first to call it a night, he took on his feathered form and perched on one of the bunk ladders. Shortly after Mabel wished her brother goodnight and crawled up to the top bunk she had claimed with a fluffy blanket she had brought from home.

“You know I could do something about that insomnia for you Pine Tree, just got to make a deal.” Bill offered Dipper with a poorly hidden grin.

“Yeah, no definitely not.” Dipper responded as he pulled his journal from his backpack.

“Come on, I haven’t even told you what I’d want.” Bill insisted and pouted when the monster hunter shook his head.

“I know what you want and keeping you under control is more important than me getting more sleep.” Dipper said firmly and tried his best not to smile at the demon’s exasperated sigh. Dipper opened his journal to the ‘Wishing Bird’ page and began transferring his notes.

Bill leaned back against the bunk beds and stared at the monster hunter’s back, at the very least he could make the other uncomfortable while he worked.

The demon’s thoughts quickly started to wander, specifically bringing up memories from his first few encounters with Dipper. Pine Tree, as infuriating as he was, had been a refreshing challenge for the seasoned demon. The monster hunter had only gotten better with age, after certain point he no longer scrambled for solutions when something terrifying arrived at his door but was ready to face the creature down or in some cases help them.

Dipper stretched, his back sore from his bowed position over his notes and Bill cocked his head. It must have been this stupid vessel that made him so unobservant but since when did Pine Tree have such broad shoulders and whatever happened to those noodle arms?

Bill paused and blinked, incredulous at where his own thinking was heading. His brow furrowed, he looked down at his hands and tried to recall the last time he felt like this.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long and especially to those who left feedback! It's really nice to hear from you!
> 
> Gsviv droo yv ovhh gsvm z sfmwivw lu gsvn yb gsv vmw lu gsv bvzi.


	4. Chapter 4

“Need something Bilby?” Mabel asked the demon satelliting her. 

It was incredibly early in the morning, her twin would have still been asleep if it hadn’t been for Breck’s borderline involuntary crowing. Mabel herself was carrying an axe on her shoulders preparing to chop up some kindling before they headed out to the new hideout.

“I was wondering if I could ask some questions about… your brother.” Bill inquired gently pressing his fingertips together.

“You know my price if you want blackmail.” She responded setting up a small log on a stump.

“You know I don’t have any more limited edition Rise Hank stickers Shooting Star besides I’m not looking for blackmail this time, I just want to know some more general personal things about him.” The demon explained. “Like his entire courting history.”

Mabel paused mid-swing and narrowed her eyes at the demon. Bill met her gaze evenly though he could feel his hair standing on end especially when a sly grin broke out across her face.

“Do… do you like my brother?” Mabel inquired leaning on the axe. She knew people only asked about that kind of history if they were interested in being part of that future.

“What, no, of course not it’s not like my begrudging respect for him as the first mortal to ever ensnare me has evolved into something far less platonic.” Bill rambled before he pressed his knuckles to his mouth to stop anything else from spewing forth.

“Oh wow, you’ve got it bad.” Mabel responded. She picked the axe back up and cocked it against her shoulder before approaching Bill, putting her free hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you but if you hurt him, I will break you little man.” 

 

“I got a message from Limbani earlier and she wants us to split up for a little while, she’ll round us up tomorrow for a meeting.” Breck explained as they stood by a tree that forked near its base. “How do you want to team up?”

“Bill and Dipper should go together!” Mabel exclaimed quickly and gave Bill an oh so subtle thumbs up. The demon rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his finger.

“Sure, I’ll go with him.” Dipper agreed his gaze flickering between the two, his brow furrowed.

“Alright then,” Breck threw Mabel a suspicious before addressing the others, gesturing down at notches cut into the trees’ exposed roots. “see those marks, follow them until you find a stump then you just lift it to uncover the tunnel to the meeting hall. We should be there tomorrow morning.”

Mabel pulled her twin into a quick hug before the pairs went their separate ways. Dipper kept a careful eye on the tree roots as he walked through the forest.

“So what are you and Mabel up to?” The monster hunter inquired not looking at the demon beside him.

“Nothing at all, Shooting Star just wants us to bond.” Bill answered with a shrug.

“I thought that stopped when we stopped trying to kill each other.” Dipper gripped and shuddered at the memory of the ‘get-a-long’ sweater she had knitted for them.

“You know she won’t until we’ve meet her ‘friendship requirements’.” Bill said and shared in Dipper’s shudder as he remembered the list Mabel had pulled out of her pocket that easily rivaled the ones Dipper had written. He supposed though that if this evening went well he’d never have to hear the friendship lecture again.  
“One of these days we’ll just have to fake through them.” Dipper said as they entered a tiny clearing.

At the center of the clearing surrounded by small blue flowers was a large stump, the top paled from years in the sun. The human approached the stump and considered it for a moment before grabbing an exposed root. Dipper nearly knocked himself over not expecting the stump to lift as easily as it did.

Dipper looked down at the tunnel he had revealed and immediately had some concerns. Firstly that even with the sun shining in he couldn’t see the bottom and secondly that there was no ladder or rope. 

“What do you think the chances of breaking my legs are?” The monster hunter asked. Bill peered down into the hole and rubbed his chin with a thoughtful hum.

“You wouldn’t break your legs but probably your ankles.” The demon concluded. 

Dipper gave an aggravated sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. He had rope in his backpack but he doubted that it would even make it from the nearest tree to the tunnel. 

“Could I trust you to not drop me?” Dipper inquired looking over at the demon.

“Pine Tree, you wound me with your lack of faith.” The demon replied with mock hurt.

“Yeah, yeah just come here and if you’re going to drop me just don’t do it at a height where I’ll break something.” The human said lifting one of his arms, gesturing with his hand for the demon to come closer.

Bill slid under the monster hunter’s arm, wrapping one of his own around the other’s shoulders. The demon used a bit of magic to hold the stump open as he and Dipper stepped down into the hole, he levitated them down into the darkness. Dipper jolted a bit when the stump fell shut leaving Bill’s glowing eye as the only source of light.

“Timber!” Bill’s voice pierced the silence and he pretended to loosen his grip on the human. Dipper let out an undignified yelp before swinging his other arm around the snickering demon, leaving them pressed chest to chest.

Upon realizing he wasn’t actually being dropped Dipper glared at the demon who was grinning in his face.

“Timber?” Pine Tree asked clearly unimpressed.

“Come on kid, these are the jokes.” Bill said as they hit the tunnel floor.

Candles along the tunnel walls suddenly lit themselves revealing the cavern to be surprisingly large. Bill narrowed his eyes at the little flames, he hadn’t even noticed the presence of a spell perhaps he should give the birdbrains a little more credit.

“Bill… you can let go of me now.” Dipper said a little heat coming to his cheeks.

“Oh sorry, was a little preoccupied.” The demon responded pulling his arm from around the other.

“So the meeting hall is this way?” Dipper said quickly walking away from Bill not noticing the grin that played on the other’s lips.

They walked through the tunnel which to Dipper’s disappointment was just as plain as the one that had lead them through the mountain. It came to an abrupt end at a wooden wall with a pair of large doors, one had a silver decoration of a phoenix and the other a golden depiction of a roc both were vandalized with what Dipper assumed was paint.

Dipper pushed open the roc door and looked around in interest at the structure he walked into. Every side was reinforced with oak boards, there were other smaller doors that he was eager to investigate and any image of a phoenix or roc was desecrated. Towards the back was a thick wooden table and on the wall behind it was a huge painted image of a phoenix hanging by its feet from a snare, a crown lay below its limp wings.

The monster hunter immediately dropped his bag and dug out his journal. He held it open firmly in one hand as he started drawing a rough sketch of the room, writing down beside the drawing his hypothesis of what the bunker was originally built for.

“Good guess kid, you’re getting really good at this.” Dipper jumped at Bill’s sudden proximity and looked at the demon with concern.

“Are you feeling okay, there was no backhand to that compliment at all.” Dipper asked putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Bill said and swatted Dipper’s hand away, giving the human a grin. 

“If you say so.” Dipper shrugged and strolled toward the large table. “How big do you think this table is, five by twenty-five?”

“Give or take a few inches, you’ve got a good eye Pine Tree.” 

“Okay what’s up, you and Mabel have been weird all morning.” Dipper demanded dropping his journal on the table.

“What I can’t be nice without being up to something?” Bill defended himself.

“Exactly… you know flattery won’t get you out of our contract right, I’m not that desperate for affection.” The monster hunter replied placing his fists on his hips.

“Oh contract schmontract, can’t I have other ulterior motives?” Bill argued throwing up his hands.

“Like what?” Dipper asked, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

“Well the plan was to compliment and sweet-talk you until you swooned into my arms or was Shooting Star lying and this isn’t how you humans do things now?” The demon said. He knew her distaste for lying but he was also well aware of the girl’s ability to pull pranks and she’d get a hell of a story from her brother if this didn’t work.

“Not really, why would you want that anyway?” Dipper inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as heat gathered in his face.

“Have you talked or even looked at yourself recently?” Bill asked and made a long, sweeping gesture at Dipper.

“You just gestured to all of me.” 

“Exactly, Pine Tree!” The demon exclaimed taking a few steps forward to press a finger into Dipper’s chest. “You’re smart, capable, the forest loves you and you look great!”

Dipper’s eyes widened with each accentuating poke he received, his lips parted as he tried to respond but nothing came out. Bill stared up at the human expectantly, keeping any sign of the rising anxiety he felt off his face.

“Bill, I-I uh… I don’t know what to say.” Dipper stammered out, he had never gotten such an impassioned confession well he had never gotten a confession period. Guilt coursed through him when he caught the pained expression that crossed Bill’s face for a split second before quickly being replaced with disinterest.

“O-of course, being courted by me is quite an honor it’s understandable that you need time to process this.” Bill said, inwardly berating himself for the lack of confidence he heard in his voice. He turned from the mortal hoping to quickly find something he could pretend to be interested in.

The demon was stopped by a large hand on his arm and quickly found himself pulled against the monster hunter with soft, warm lips on his own. Sadly before he could truly react Dipper pulled away.

“Was that okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just grabb-“ Dipper was interrupted by a demon practically tackling him. He placed one hand on the table to steady himself and the other gripped Bill’s hip.

Bill wasted no time in pressing his chill body against Dipper’s heated one, his arms wrapping tightly around the human’s shoulders. A warm tongue brushed against his lip but instead of parting his Bill bit down on Dipper’s lower one, his canines leaving marks.

“Bill what the hell?” Dipper exclaimed as he pulled back, the tip of his tongue running along his inner lip. 

“Oh don’t act like you’re not into it, I’ve seen your search history.” Bill grinned.

“W-what?”

“Yeah, really kid you should delete that stuff if you’re going to lend out your laptop.” The demon said, one of his hands came down so his finger could draw little circles on Dipper’s chest. “I did notice something interesting.”

“R-really?”

“Mmmhmm, you had a lot searches that were really similar so I’m guessing you didn’t find what you wanted.” Bill suggested wearing a grin that made Dipper nervous.

“What about it?” Dipper asked and swore that in those moments he could remember every suggestive search he ever typed.

“Well, to me at least, the rational step to take when you can’t find something you want is to make it.” Bill said and to make his point perfectly clear rolled his hips into Dipper’s.

“Oh god.” Dipper muttered under his breath.

“That’s not my name” The demon purred and the finger that had been drawing circles dropped down between them to trace the outline of the other’s groin. Bill couldn’t suppress the surprised yelp he made when he was suddenly grabbed and tossed onto the table nor could he suppress the groan that came when his thighs were grabbed and he was pulled back to the edge. 

“You didn’t read my searches very carefully if you thought I’d let you be in control.” Dipper said pressing himself close to the demon.

“Read them like a contract kid.” Bill replied and Dipper scoffed.

“So not at all then.”

“Damn it Pine Tree, you know what I meant.” The demon growled and pulled Dipper down into a rough kiss. Dipper could feel a hot sting as Bill’s claws ran over the back of his neck though that didn’t stop the chuckle that rumbled in his chest. He growled again when Dipper broke the kiss to speak again.

“Is there anything you aren’t okay with, I don’t want to do or say anything that’ll get my heart ripped out.”

“Can’t rip out what I already stole Pine Tree.” Bill laughed and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Come on seriously Bill.” The monster hunter urged.

“Fine, if you go easy on me I’ll lay a curse on your family, I want the full Pine Tree fantasy experience.” Bill declared, a challenging gleam in his eye.

“I don’t think we have the equipment for that.” Dipper laughed.

“Well do your best, we can get you your ‘equipment’ when we get home.” Bill replied and playfully pushed Dipper’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright let’s get you out of this first.” Dipper mumbled as he reached forward and starting undoing the buttons of Bill’s yellow shirt, exposing the other’s dark skin. The human leaned in to kiss the demon’s neck, feeling no pulse under his lips, before biting down hard on his shoulder.

The little gasp Bill made was music to Dipper’s ears. He left a few more marks before leaning back to admire his work, a few pearls of blood welling up on his harder bites. The monster hunter leaned back in to lick the wounds he had inflicted.

Dipper reached up to further push off Bill’s shirt and the demon, losing his patience, sat up to remove it himself before tossing it in an arbitrary direction. The human did his best not to chuckle at how hot and bothered Bill already was. The demon was panting softly with his claws ever so slightly digging into the wood of the table and the pupil of his real eye had turned into a sliver of its former self.

Bill leaned forward and tugged off Dipper’s shirt, trying his damndest not to just rip it off not wanting this to stop just to get a lecture. He reached out to feel the scars that riddled the other’s chest feeling Dipper shiver under his touch.

Dipper caught the demon’s lips in a kiss as his hands roamed down Bill’s sides quickly making themselves at home on his rear. The demon bucked against the other when Dipper squeezed him through his pants.

Bill was quick to retaliate, if he was going to lose his patience then so was Dipper. He reached down between them to grope the human’s now swelling groin and Dipper cursed under his breath, his hips stuttering against the other’s hand. 

Dipper took a deep breath and tore himself from the demon to rush to his backpack. Bill immediately let out an aggravated growl.

“Pine Tree, I am literally a shapeshifter you don’t have prep me or anything.” The demon complained watching the human pull out container of oil.

“Quit whining Bill, you don’t need it but I probably do.” Dipper said as he walked back.

“That wasn’t whining, this is whining.” Bill responded his pitch sharply rising on his last three words. He silenced himself when Dipper grabbed the underside of his thighs and pushed him back, giving himself some room on the table. The human dully noticed that the other was a lot warmer than he had been a moment ago.

Dipper leaned over the other’s legs and popped open the button of Bill’s pants, quickly followed by his zipper. Bill leaned back on his elbows and kicked off his pants while Dipper worked on his own fly. The monster hunter was about to pour some oil into his hand when he noticed Bill’s outstretched palm.

He handed the demon the small jar and let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of slick fingers wrapped around his length. Bill couldn’t immediately identify what was in the jar but whatever it was it stung his hand, not that he minded.

“My your pretty when you’re quiet.” Bill teased giving a particularly hard tug on the other’s cock.

“Bill if you don’t shut your mouth I’ll put it to better use.” Dipper panted, his voice much huskier then before and he shuddered at the feral purr he received.  
“Is that a threat?” The demon asked.

“It’s a promise.” Dipper growled as he pulled Bill’s hand off of him. His blown pupils intently watched the other’s throat and jawline as the demon swallowed thickly.

After a few moments of silence, save for the wood under the demon’s claws giving way, Dipper gestured to Bill’s lower half and the demon needed no further command to spread his legs. The human settled between Bill’s thighs and the demon crossed his ankles behind Dipper’s back.

“Are you ready?” Dipper asked in a hushed tone. His thumb absently rubbed the soft skin of Bill’s thigh.

“No this is exactly where I want to stop, of course I’m ready!” The demon snapped impatiently, raising his hips off the table. Any further complaint was silenced as a loud hissing moan tore from the demon, the oil on Dipper’s cock made his insides burn. Bill tightly gripped the human’s shoulder with one of his hands, his claws digging into the other’s skin.

Once Dipper was sheathed in the demon he leaned back to see where they were connected. His gaze flickered up to Bill’s face watching the way the demon’s expression twisted when he slid a thumb in as well.

Bill whimpered as the human pulled at the rim of his hole, his thumb running along the edge. The demon impatiently grinded his hips down against his lover and tried to get some stimulation other than the delicious burn.

“I didn’t think you’d be this needy.” Dipper chuckled as he pulled back his hand. He rolled his hips before the Bill could make a snappy come back.

Bill let a moan tumble from his lips and his head lolled back as he enjoyed the rhythm Dipper set into him. Just as he got comfortable their positions were switched and he groaned as his new position straddling Dipper’s lap allowed his lover’s cock to push in deeper. He lifted himself up a little and dropped back down, another moan falling from his lips. 

Dipper leaned back on his elbows watched intently as Bill rode him. The demon carefully followed the monster hunter’s gaze, noticing that no matter where they wandered they always came back to where they were joined. Bill tilted back on his haunches, laying his hands on the table to give Dipper a better view.

The monster hunter groaned softly as he watched Bill’s body swallow him over and over, his hands balled into fists at his side. Dipper suddenly flipped them again, white knuckling the demon’s hips as he thrusted roughly into him. Bill wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders pulling him closer.

“You’re close Pine Tree.” Bill panted into the other’s ear before catching the lobe between his teeth.

“Y-yeah, should I…” Dipper began but Bill shook his head before he could finish his question. He nodded and caught the demon’s lips in a kiss as he sank himself to the hilt.

Bill’s claws left bright red lines in their wake across Dipper’s shoulders as he felt the monster hunter release inside of him. The demon’s own release splattered across their stomachs, his cum nearly singeing to the touch.

Bill dropped flat onto the table and shuddered pleasantly when Dipper pulled out, enjoying the bizarre emptiness it created along with the slickness that dribbled out. The bites in his shoulders healed themselves leaving only faint marks as his body temperature drastically dropped.

“I know I bit you hard but I didn’t actually hurt you did I?” Dipper asked tracing the faint marks left on the demon.

“No I just like them, I’ll get rid of them when I want new ones.” Bill answered his voice uncharacteristically tired.

Dipper couldn’t help but smile even when his face went bright red as he watched the marks quickly start disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you reading this on AO3 my Tumblr is viperscreeed.tumblr.com! I highly encourage you to chat me up!
> 
> Gsvb'ev pmldm vzxs lgsvi gll olmt uli srn gl fhv gsv 'R'n zm rmxfyfh vcxfhv' gslfts sv rh z wivzn wvnlm hl hznv xzgvtlib


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Words between these are being spoken in Miserthen.

_A teenage girl ran through burning streets with one hand clasped to her dress and the other clamped around her younger brother’s wrist. Her dark brown eyes wide and wild as she tried to catch sight of their parents or at least someone they knew. She skidded to a stop when she heard the clank of armor coming down an adjacent street and pulled her brother into an alley._

 

_“Don’t cry little one, we’ll be fine.” She tried to comfort her sibling as he buried his face in her waist. He wasn’t that much younger than her but he was so small for his age. She wrapped her arms tightly around his fragile frame as she offered a prayer under her breath._

 

_The young lady lifted her gaze as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. She shoved her brother behind her and they backed away from an armored man._

 

_“Please don’t hurt him, kill me if you must but don’t hurt him.” She begged, holding up her arm as the man drew his blade. Her god’s named slipped past her lips as she felt her brother hit a wall, she pressed her brother closer to the brick and she stepped closer to the man trying to put some distance between them._

 

_The man yelled in a language neither of them knew as he lifted his blade and as he brought it down the girl’s brother threw himself in front of his sister. The blow did not kill him instantly, he felt the metal cut through his flesh and noticed how the sight flickered out in his right eye._

 

 

<>

 

 

Bill shot up in the bed he was laying in, his eye wide as he looked around. He didn’t have time to come down from his panic when the body next to him jolted and yelled.

 

“What the hell?” Dipper exclaimed sitting up. In the center of his chest were five deep gashes where Bill’s hand had balled into a fist.

 

“Shit sorry, here.” The demon responded and quickly pressed his palm to the cuts. The wounds shallowed under his touch but didn’t heal nearly all the way, not to mention all the blood that was already rolling down Dipper’s skin.

 

The monster hunter tore out of the bed to walk over to the dresser, picking the water jug up out of the basin. The water in it had clearly been sitting for a while but it was still clean enough to wash off blood. Dipper wetted the small cloth that had been laying next to the basin and started washing off his chest.

 

They had discovered the bedroom earlier that night, the odd luxury of it had further proved Dipper’s hypothesis that this had been a royal bunker. It was far smaller than the main room but was fully furnished with what a noble would need to feel less homesick should the town be under siege.

 

“Is something wrong?” Dipper inquired; in the two years the demon had been bound to him he had never heard Bill apologize of his own volition or seen him in such a panic. 

 

“No.” Bill stated. As far as he was concerned he should have known better, nothing good ever happened when he let his vessel shut down. The demon got up and pulled his eye case from Dipper’s backpack, pulling a brown glass eye from it to slide in his empty socket.

 

“Bill.” He said the other’s name softly as he leaned over the bed holding out his hand to him. Bill stood before Dipper could reach him and started for the door.

 

“Your sister is going to be here soon, we should get dressed.” 

 

 

<>

 

 

By the time Mabel and Breck showed up Bill had regained his composure. The first thing Mabel did was throw the demon a quizzical glance to which Bill responded to with a thumbs up, his response nearly got him tackled to the floor.

 

“Okay but when I said woo him I didn’t mean that.” Mabel said as she pointed out the red lines on the back of her twin’s neck, not at all confused about their origin.

 

“Things went better than expected.” Bill shrugged with a grin.

 

Dipper buried his face in his hands thankful that Breck was too busy setting up chairs for the meeting to hear them. The monster hunter tried to will his blush away but Bill leaned up to place a smooch on his cheek, thwarting his efforts.

 

A distraction came in the form of feathers beating against wood. Breck scrambled to open the heavy door, his wiry frame struggling against the weight. A pair of kestrels fluttered in and glided over to the table to land on the high back of one of a chair. The young Misertus rushed to them and spoke to them quickly, his head ever so slightly bowed. The smaller of the two kestrels shook their head and Breck scurried away.

 

“Okay we’re going to have a problem.” Mabel noted, looking over at her brother. Neither of them spoke a lick of the Misertus language and they both doubted the entire meeting would be held in English. Dipper and Mabel’s gaze fell expectantly to Bill.

 

“Oh no, if you want something like that you’re gonna have to make a deal.” The demon said puffing out his chest a bit.

 

“I already gave you my brother!” Mabel exclaimed.

 

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled, his voice cracking. He paused when he realized the sound his throat made and looked anywhere but at the two people trying to hold in their snickering.

 

“Alright, alright I want to be able to leave the shack without a chaperone.” Bill offered placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Only twice a week and only for three hours at a time.” Dipper replied.

 

“What, want me all for yourself Pine Tree?” Bill teased grinning at the blush that spread over the monster hunter’s face.

 

“No, I just don’t trust you to not cause trouble.” Dipper defended himself.

 

“Well it’s a start, I’ll take it!” Bill grabbed either twin by the back of the head so his thumbs were pressing down behind their ears. Both twins gasped as they were struck by a wave of dizziness and the accompanying nausea. 

 

>Dipper did you bring any avzil with you?< Mabel asked her brother as Bill withdrew his hands. She blinked and lightly touched her lips at the realization that what she had said definitely wasn’t English. 

 

>Bill, you didn’t just replace our English did you?< Dipper accused and the demon almost looked insulted.

 

“Of course not, just give it like thirty minutes for the new knowledge to set in.” He answered.

 

The twins looked at him skeptically but any questions were interrupted by footsteps and slamming doors. The various doors opened as people and birds entered the main room, all were silent save for the flutter of feathers.

 

Dipper and Mabel were completely… underwhelmed. For a group planning to overthrow a monarchy they had been expecting more than a total of eight people to come.

 

“Come on, I saved you guys some seats up near me.” Limbani said as she ushered them towards the large table.

 

>Thank you!< Mabel said as they took their seats with everyone else. Limbani looked at her for a moment but after glancing at Bill didn’t ask anything.

 

>Flock I would like to introduce you to Dipper and Mabel Pines-< Limbani began only to be interrupted by a small blue and white bird.

 

>We don’t need the help of humans!< The house martin squawked, slamming his tiny, fuzzy feet on the table.  Mabel tried not to giggle, his anger was just so cute!

 

>The Pines have a good name here besides with them comes the help of Aglaeca.< The rebel leader continued. >Currently known as Bill<

An uncomfortable shift spread through the attendants that made Bill grin, the icy glares he received from the older members only furthered his enjoyment. 

 

>Come to clean up his sister’s half of the mess I suppose.< A woman with taut, pointed features said. Bill’s grin fell into a hard line as he meet her steely gaze.

 

“Nrmw blfihvou.”

 

Everyone in the room flinched and the twins hissed softly as their ears rang. Mabel smacked Bill’s shoulder, her finger digging into her ear.

 

>Mortal tongue Bill, jeez.< She scolded as the ringing subsided into a dull ache.

 

“Sorry, it just slipped out.” The demon chuckled.

 

>Moving forward I think now is a perfect time to attack the King Nest.< Limbani proposed, leaning her fists onto the table.

 

The room erupted with some shouting that they weren’t ready while others exclaimed their agreement. The house martin and the smaller kestrel quickly found themselves chest to chest in the middle of the table as their argument became heated. 

 

>This place is going to shit.< Said the only person not yelling as his fingers traced a deep gouge in the wood. Dipper caught his comment and saw the mark in the table, his face flushed a dark red.

 

Bill chuckled softly and Dipper’s mind was suddenly overrun with memories of last night. Considering his face was the star in most of the images he saw these were clearly not his own memories and he shot a glare at Bill. He had to admit though at least through Bill’s eyes he did look very attractive, perhaps he should try to fix up that old printer.

 

“Wow Pine Tree, even I’m not that narcissistic.” Bill’s voice echoed in Dipper’s mind and the monster hunter’s embarrassment worsened.  

 

“Bill knock it off this a serious meeting.” Dipper scolded as he tried to refocus on the yelling around him.

 

“This is seriously boring.” The demon insisted.

 

“We need to know what’s going on… how come the connection is only stable when you want to talk?” Dipper inquired and he didn’t get a response. Early on Dipper gave up trying to use the telepathic link to communicate with the demon as it seemed to have the same effect as throwing a bottled message into the lake.

 

>It’s decided then, if we don’t make our move against the king now we never will.< Limbani declared to an abruptly quiet room. >We can’t keep waiting to ‘get stronger’ we have to strike before the iron goes cold.<

 

>We will get you inside but I’m not risking what’s left of my family on this suicide mission.< The smaller kestrel said firmly.

 

>I understand Lilith and I thank you for your service to the cause.< The rebel leader responded. The kestrel gave a small nod and returned to their perch next to the larger kestrel, ignoring the insult the house martin muttered out.

 

>When are we acting?< Breck’s voice timidly piped up.

 

>Tonight.<

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so while I was thinking about the Misertis baby brews I realized that Bilby and Dippin' Dot could totally have a baby, what do you think?  
> Yes, no?  
> Would you're opinion change anything? Maybe, I like you're opinions anyway.
> 
> Lu xlfihv sv wrwm'g qfhg hdrgxs gsvn, mlylwb zg gsv hgliv gszg hvooh srh uzelirgv hlwz hkvzph Nrhvigsvm.


	6. Chapter 6

>The King Nest doesn’t have enough soldiers to cover both day and night shifts so at least half of them should be exhausted.< Limbani explained as she lead her small group through the dark forest.

 

>What’s the plan once we’re inside?< Dipper asked, his fingers itching to grab a pen and write each step down.

 

>The other’s will distract the guards while we make a b-line for the king’s chamber, he’s a phoenix so be careful for any fire traps.< She answered and though her face was determined she worried the cuff of her sleeve.

 

Before they had left the bunker she had equipped each of the two monster hunters with a net gun and cross bow, should a fight break out containment and distance would be their best chance at defeating him. The net had surprised Dipper with its deceitfully heavy weight and the thick bits of sharpened metal tied into it.

 

They paused at the edge of town and Limbani pulled a long, wooden whistle from her belt. The sound the tool made was similar to a moo but it wavered like a horse’s whinny. In the distance a few whinnied moos responded, the twins weren’t sure what she was listening for but she smiled when she heard it.

 

>Alright they’re in position, from this point on we need to be as quiet as possible if we’re going to sneak past the guards .< Limbani ordered the trio.

 

>Got it.< Dipper responded and Mabel pretended to zip her lip. Bill made no affirmation he’d be silent besides not saying anything.

 

Limbani looked at them all for a moment before smiling and she turned to lead them to the King Nest.

 

The King Nest was a bizarre building, many trees had had their growth manipulated around cut stones to create the out walls and the wood was bulgy and discolored where it had healed around door and window frames. All the trees fused into one near the top creating a huge canopy that casted a large, imposing shadow.

 

The house martin was perched atop a window frame, hidden by stray a twig and its leaves. Below him stood a pair soldiers dressed in leather armor, staring out at the empty streets blankly. Upon spotting Limbani the house martin dropped down and grabbing onto the back of it, pulled off one of the soldiers helmets.

 

The soldiers yelled and ran after the house martin only to be ambushed by three other rebels. One of the soldiers reverted into the form of a mockingbird and let out an ear splitting siren.

 

Multiple soldiers marched out of the King Nest, a few immediately taking to the air. A rebel osprey flew into the flying soldiers and snatched a kingfisher, half of the feathered soldiers followed them.

 

Limbani ushered the trio to a small door while the soldiers were distracted across the yard, if the kestrel had done their part it should be unlocked. She let out a breath when the door clicked and opened into a small kitchen.

 

They moved quickly through the halls, searching out and scaling a set of stairs to the second floor. Without the earth to support it the weaved branches below their feet sagged slightly under their weight and solid bones. The group stopped when they came to a large, dark door.

 

Limbani freed an oversized set of bolas from her belt and the twins readied their net guns. The rebel leader wound up and kicked the door wide open.

 

A man was already standing in the middle of the room, a small blade held tightly at his side. He was clad in a white robe and his fiery red hair was disheveled.  

 

>What do you filthy wretches want?< The king growled.

 

>You know what we want Ahoth.< Lambani growled back. He seemed confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

 

>This kingdom will rot before we turn back to those ungrateful savages.< Ahoth said. In a great flash of fire he suddenly towered over them, the edges of his feathers remained aflame as the rest of the fire flickered out. >No one is deserving of our gift!<

 

Ahoth stared down at the rebels, waiting for their response only to receive silence. A sudden coldness wrapped around him before he could yell again instantly hitting his body with a painful numbness. He tried to scream but what felt like needles piercing his lungs kept him from breathing in.

 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a dark enigmatic beast he could only assume was looking at him. The beast tightened their grip and Ahoth could feel a searing pain as the cold began to eat away at his body.

 

The twins tried to look directly at the beast only to have their vision blur and heads swim. They had only ever encountered one other beast like this.

 

As the king dissolved in the giant beast’s grasp Bill ran forward. His human vessel exploded and disintegrated to give way to more primal and incomprehensible form, his glass eye fell through him and shattered on the floor.

 

“Dszg ziv blf wlrmt sviv?” Bill roared.

 

“Xovzmrmt fk nb nrhgzpvh, zh hslfow blf.” The other’s voice echoed.

 

Sparks flew through the air as a portal opened above the beast, they reached up and pulled themselves through. The portal closed nearly shutting on the beast’s tail, leaving behind nothing of the Misertus king.

 

Bill tried to follow but once the portal disappeared he could no longer sense the other’s energy. He circled in his frustration and released a powerful jet of fire onto the opposite wall, the fire quickly spread over the wood.

 

“S͠l͜d ̢wziv h̕sv̛ xl҉n̕v gl̴ ńv̷ m͞l̵d!” The demon snarled and lashed out at the floor in his anger sending wood and stone flying.

 

“Limbani you need to leave.” Dipper said as he turned to the rebel leader.

 

>Don’t have to ask me twice.< She mumbled before heading for the door.

 

Dipper kneeled down to lift his pant leg revealing the sharpened amethyst strapped to his ankle while Mabel pulled an arrow from her crossbow.

 

“Bill, you need to calm down.” Mabel yelled to the raging demon.

 

She was ignored in favor of setting another wall ablaze.

 

The twins shared a look before turning back to the demon. The twins separated going to either side of Bill, dodging varies pieces of debris. They averted their eyes from Bill’s form and ignored the painful pulsing in their ears as they used their sharp object of choice to cut into the back of their hands.

 

“Bill Cipher, by our bond as witnessed by the celestial bodies…” Dipper began.

 

“We command you to obey and submit!” Mabel finished.

 

 With their demand spoken they flicked their upper arms splattering their blood onto the floor. The red liquid sizzled and evaporated into the air.

 

Bill howled in pain as his body forcibly shrank once again taking on a human shape. Skin grew over his frame and hair sprouted from his head before he collapsed onto the floor. His breathing was labored and shivers wracked his body as magic shocked his system.

 

The floor beneath creaked as the twins ran to the demon, Dipper falling to his knees. He scooped Bill up into his arms throwing a worried look at the sinking hole in the floor. Fire had spread even further and was rapidly approaching them.

 

“I think it’s time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is were this story ends, I hope you all enjoyed the ride!  
> Also a big shout out to my beta theprincessoffrost over on tumblr!
> 
> Blfi prmt rh rm zmlgsvi xzhgov.


	7. Epilogue

Within days of returning home the trio began waking up to find gifts on the front porch. The Misertus sent varies little things from incense and small charms to basic potion recipes and ingredients. The twins though they appreciated the offerings they didn’t have the time to properly use them, not with a still clearly disgruntled demon in the house.

 

Bill refused to talk about the other being they encountered at the King Nest, talking in circles until the subject changed. He hadn’t changed so much as reverted, his behavior much like that of when he was first bound to the twins. He sought out isolation, his fingers extended into sharp black claws and slipped into demon tongue more then what was healthy to expose usual mortals to.

 

Dipper had tried to reach out to Bill, he really had but the demon was pricklier than ever. It was Mabel who suggested he give the other space, that the demon was clearly shaken and needed to time to process whatever had upset him.

 

The mystery hunter took his sister’s advice even if he wasn’t happy with it. He threw himself into his theories, trying to figure out what about the beast had unsettled his demon so much. He of course considered the other was Bill’s sibling but he couldn’t understand why he’d meet his sister with such rage and put that theory on the backburner. He instead focused on the idea that the other was a very real threat that Bill didn’t know how to handle and he was too proud to admit it. Which he didn’t know how to handle himself honesty.

 

Dipper knew one thing though he’d never let anything happen to Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gsrh rhm'g levi bvg.


End file.
